Never Under Any Circumstances
by Sarah G 70
Summary: Elizabeth said "yes" to Jack's proposal. Where does that leave Will and the rest of their lives? Jack/Elizabeth Takes place in Pirates Of The Caribbean Dead Man's Chest
1. Chapter 1 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 1**

The Black Pearl sailed at full speed to a tiny spit of land. Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm near the wheel with a frown as he spied the island with his spyglass.

He gradually wondered the spyglass from the island to a dirty crew member pulling a rope, Jack cringed examining the grimy pirate scalawags. A few feet from the ungroomed pirate sat Elizabeth Swann. Her back rested against the wooden polls of the railing, her knees to her chest.

Jack glanced up from his spyglass gazing at Elizabeth. He peeked through the metal studying the young woman's glum expression.

_Look at her mate._ He inwardly spoke to himself.

"I am looking at her." Jack muttered to himself.

_She looks tragically unhappy._

"What am _I _supposed to do about that?"

_Stop kidding yourself. You know exactly what to do, mate._

Jack contemplated his options reaching to a self mutual decision, closing the spyglass stuffing it into his sash around his waist. "I _do_ know what to do." The pirate Captain swayed to the railing and noticed prying crew members eyes staring at the Captain. Jack turned with a frown. "What are you looking at?" The pirate shrugged nervously. "Man the helm." Jack ordered as he cautiously stepped down the stairs sitting next to her on the weathered wooden step.

"My tremendous intuitive senses of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Jack cocked his head back slightly waiting for her reply.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes turning away from him. "It's just…" Elizabeth debated whether to open up to the man beside her. _Why not._ "I thought I would be married by now." Jack glowered. "I'm so ready to be married." Her voice whispered delicately.

Jack's brow raised high passing her his bottle of rum. Without hesitation Elizabeth took a long swig of the bitter alcohol. A strange, outrageous idea formed in the Captain's mind. "You know," Jack cleared his throat capturing Elizabeth's attention. "Lizzie… I am… Captain of a ship," He gestured to the main deck. "And _being_ Captain of a ship, I could in fact, preform a marry-i-age." Jack anxiously glanced to the woman beside him. "Right here," He inched closer. "Right on this deck." Closer. Their mouths were millimeters apart. "Right… _now."_

Elizabeth leaned back with a disgusted expression. She gave him his rum bottle standing from the step. "No, thank you." Elizabeth moved to the long rail on the side of the ship.

Jack ignored her annoyed tone following her. "Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you. Us." Jack held his arms over his head grasping the line.

Elizabeth scoffed. "Oh, except for a sense of honor, decency and, and a moral center." She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes were discreet trying not to let her sights linger on his outstretched body for too long. "And personal hygiene."

Jack frowned. With a sniff of his armpit he approached Elizabeth. "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain."

Jack smiled triumphantly. "One word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." Jack sat back on his heels with his hands on his hips.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth chose to ignore his proposal by quickly changing the subject.

"My compass works fine." He said unconfidently.

Elizabeth saw her opportunity to make Jack even more uncomfortable. "Because you and I _are_ alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

Jack smiled. "I _love_ those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack turned his back to Elizabeth.

The woman rested her arms on the rail looking out to sea. "You'll have the chance to do something… something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man."

Jack caught her big brown eyes. _She really believes in me?_

"All evidence to the contrary. You still have not answered me… suggestion." He said carefully not wanting to scare her away.

"I have faith in you." Elizabeth continued overlooking his 'suggestion'. "You want to know why?"

Jack tilted his heat to the side. "Do tell, dearie."

Elizabeth fully turned to him, almost pressing her body against Jack's. Her eyes reached his. Jack groaned inwardly. "Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, focusing only on the warmth of Elizabeth's body pressed up against him. "I _do_ want to know what it tastes like." The back of his fingers grazed her cheek.

_You want her._ The voice in his mind whispered.

"… Compromise my honor." Jack drew himself back hearing her sweet hypnotic voice.

The pad of Jack's thumb slid down Elizabeth's jaw to her neck. "Accept me proposal."

Elizabeth's eyes opened snapping straight up to Jack's. "You're serious?" Jack smirked at her adorable baffled voice.

"I am." Jack said earnestly.

A small smile twitched the corners of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 2**

"Land ho!" Marty's voice echoed.

"Captain?" Gibbs knocked on Jack's cabin door.

After a moment of no answer, the wooden door slowly opened. "Captain…" Gibbs noticed Elizabeth standing behind Jack with a foolish smile across her pink lips.

"Mister Gibbs. What can I do you for?" Jack asked.

"Land oh."

A wide grin appeared on the Captain's face. "Excellent. Get the long boat ready."

"Aye." Gibbs turned away as Jack closed the door.

Jack turned from the door to Elizabeth. He watched for a moment as the dim candlelights shimmered around her face, highlighting her glistening eyes.

His moment ended with a frown suddenly remembering, "I want my jar of dirt." Jack moved around Elizabeth to his desk, desperately searching for the jar.

"Dirt?" Elizabeth's brows rose slightly confused.

"Long story, love." Jack opened all of the desk drawers. "Ah - ha!" Jack stood upright holding an oversized jar of dirk in his arms. He moved to the cabin door opening it. "After ye."

Elizabeth smiled exiting the cabin onto the main deck followed by Jack.

In the long boat, Jack sat at the bow staring at the approaching island as Pintel and Ragetti argued as they rowed. Elizabeth sat uncomfortably next to James Norrington with her hands between her legs keeping herself as far away as she can in the long boat.

After a tedious, long fifteen minutes, the long boat arrived to shore. Pintel and Ragetti quickly jumped out of the boat ready to pull the boat out of the water.

Elizabeth hopped out of the long boat standing to the side with James. Jack handed Ragetti an oar as he moved passed the two crew members. "Guard the boat, mind the tide… don't touch my dirt." Jack moved towards Elizabeth and James. "Shall we." Jack smirked walking ahead of the two.

Walking to the sand dunes Jack glanced back to Elizabeth gesturing of her to walk ahead of him. Elizabeth nodded taking out the compass Jack gave her at Torgua. She let the arrow settle before continuing their journey.

They stopped standing in a small valley of sand dunes. Elizabeth's eyes slowly glanced up following the compasses arrow. Jack.

Elizabeth huffed and sat frustrated. "This doesn't _work_. And it _certainly _doesn't show you what you want most." Elizabeth placed the compass in the sand. Jack moved from the top of the sand dune staring down at the compasses arrow which pointed to her.

"Yes it does. You're sitting on it."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Move." Jack shooed her away. Staring down at the now vacated area, Jack snapped his fingers together for James to get the shovel. James begrudgingly obliged stepping forcefully on the end of shovel digging into the sand.

**Half An Hour Later**

Former Commodore James Norrington continued to dig into the sand. Ignoring the beating sun over head. He stood up for a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow and shortly continued on.

Jack sat on top of the sand dune his eyes closed and legs crossed in a lotus position. Elizabeth seated in front of him mindlessly weaving her fingers in and out of the sand.

The shovel hit a hard object which brought Jack and Elizabeth jumped to their feet.

The three stood at the edge of the hole looking down. "Hm." Jack signaled James to help him retrieve the object out of the hole.

Elizabeth brushed the sand off top of the chest, studying the chiseled designs. Jack took the shovel jamming the tip onto the aged metal lock that soon broke into pieces.

Cautiously opening the chest, papers spilled out from the over filled top. Jack went further into the chest removing the papers onto Elizabeth's lap and took out a smaller chest.

James closed the lid as Jack placed the small chest on top of the larger. They stared at the chest with intense examination. Jack slowly moved his ear to the chest. Elizabeth and James followed his actions.

After a moment, keeping their ears to the small chest a heart beat thumped.

"It's real." Elizabeth hitched her breath.

James smirked. "You _actually _were telling the truth."

Jack's brows furrowed. "I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised." His eyes lingered on Elizabeth.

Jack's persistent gaze upon Elizabeth did not go unnoticed to James.

"With good reason!" All heads turn to Will standing behind them soaked to the bone.

"Will!" Elizabeth stood moving away from Jack and James and into Wills arms. "You're alright! Thank god! I came to find you."

Will captured the young woman's lips aggressively.

Jack scowled, his body seething with a very unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jealously. "How did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy is it?" Jack stood.

Will took a step forward with Elizabeth still wrapped up in his arms. "But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" _Not good._

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones."

"What?" Elizabeth's voice sniped at Jack very cross.

"What?" Jack glanced to her wide eyed.

"I was reunited with my father." Will finished.

_Oh._ "Oh! Well… you're welcome, then." Jack smiled with relief until Elizabeth approached him with fearsome eyes and a wicked scowl. _Bugger._

"Everything you said to me… every word, was a lie?"

Jack winced. "Pretty much. Time and tide, love." The Captain's eyes wonder to Will kneeling down to the small chest with a rusty knife in hand. "Oy! What're you doing?"

"I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack drew out his sword pointing the sharp tip at the back of Wills head. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Jack held out his hand.

Will stood, slowly turning to face Jack. He stepped back carefully but suddenly reached for Elizabeth's sword from her holster. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

James drew his sword out as well. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it and get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack smirked.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as promise of redemption." The three men began to fight.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted. Her voice was unheard as the men exchanged powerful clashes. "Jack!" She called out.

Will fell and was left by James who chased after Jack. "Guard the chest!" Will commanded leaving Elizabeth kneeling beside him.

"No!" Elizabeth followed. Standing outside the mens sword fight. "This is _bar-baric_! This is _no way _for grown men to settle - ! Oh! Fine! Let's just - _pull_ out our swords and start _banging_ away at each other! _This will solve everything_! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly - legged, rum - soaked… _Pirates_!" Elizabeth yelled as she threw rocks at the men. "Jack! _Enough_!" An idea came to mind. "Oh…! Oh…! The heat!" She pretended to faint.

Elizabeth opened one eye to see the three men still fighting not paying any attention to her. She sat up with an irritated pout, putting on her hat, crossing her arms and legs.

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see Pintel and Ragetti run away holding an object. It took her a moment to realize that the two pirates stole the chest. Elizabeth jumped to her feet chasing after the two men.


	3. Chapter 3 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 3**

The three man duel multiplied with Davy Jones's crew joining the match. All advanced to find the chest with Jones's beating heart locked away inside it.

The fight moved from the islands jungle back out near the long boat. Jack turned from the sea creature he fought to see Will eyeing the chest in the long boat. So logically, Jack picked up an oar and smacked the flat end against Wills head knocking him out.

Elizabeth rushed over to the fallen man. "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack glanced to the approaching sea creatures to Elizabeth and back at Jones's crew.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said with worry.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat." James told Elizabeth as he grabbed the chest.

"You're mad."

"Don't wait for me." James took one last look at Elizabeth before taking off with the chest in hand.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish." Jack, Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti jumped into the long boat seizing their opportunity to escape from the island back to the Black Pearl.

In the long boat Elizabeth stared out to the island. Jack sensed her worry. "Everything's fine, love." Jack smirked. Elizabeth looked at him with a weary smile not feeling any better. Her eyes shifted to Wills unconscious body. "He's fine." Elizabeth silently nodded looking back out to the island deep in thought. Jack hated not knowing what she was thinking, he was usually somewhat an expert at reading people, especially women. But Elizabeth… Elizabeth Swann is someone, a women he could never put his finger on.

The remaining Black Pearl crew helped Jack, Elizabeth and an unconscious Will onto the ship. "Place him in my quarters." Elizabeth ordered Pintel and Ragetti. They nodded and dragged the broken man into Elizabeth's cabin.

Night came quickly. Jack stood at the wheel looking down at his wondering compass. His sights moved to the bright stars high overhead in the black, cloudless sky. "Mister Gibbs." After a moment the older first mate ran up to the helm.

"Aye, Captain?"

"Man the helm. If you see a ship with no sails coming out from under the water and a bunch of fishes attached to it… it's Jones. Wake me." Jack commanded before leaving for his cabin.

The Captain entered his cabin, closing the door behind him. He turned to Elizabeth who stood in the center of his cabin. Jack's mouth dropped at the sight of her only wearing an oversized white shirt. The strings hung untied, revealing the tan curve of her breast. "Bugger." Jack gulped. Elizabeth smiled feeling satisfied.

"I thought you would need some persuasion to get into bed," Elizabeth smirked seductively. "to sleep of course."

_Bugger._ Jack's eyes widen feeling extremely uncomfortable in his breeches. "I think I need a lot of persuasion." He tried to say coolly, but his voice did not show Elizabeth an alpha male confidence. Elizabeth smiled knowing she has the upper hand.

Her mouth made an 'O'. She slowly moved to Jack, circling him like a predator ready to pounce on her prey.

Elizabeth faced the Captain, reaching her hand out to Jack's loose dark hair strands from his tanned cheek. Her fingers gently slide down to his neck. "I think that can be arranged. But, Captain Sparrow," Jack's body tingled when she said his name. "are you really going to rob us of our wedding night?" Jack can feel her breaths against his skin when she spoke.

"Ye wants to seal the deal, dearie?"

"Among other things." Jack hid his smile and abruptly turned her, pressing her back against the wooden cabin door.

"What is persuasion really?" Jack stared at her perfectly pouting mouth. His eyes went back to hers. "Mrs. Sparrow, will you consummate our marriage… with me?" Jack closed his eyes when Elizabeth leaned closer to his neck. He could feel Elizabeth's lips touch his skin.

"I will." Her two words were almost as good as 'I do' which they spoke secretly in his cabin only hours before.

With her permission granted, Jack lifted her chin with his index finger leaning towards her to cease her mouth. Their kiss intensified almost instantly, tongues battled for dominance, hands exploring, heat rising within them.

Jack moved them to his bed, never breaking their kiss. He laid her down, his hands slide expertly up Elizabeth's tan, naked legs. "Jack…" Elizabeth moaned when Jack's mouth trailed down her neck to her chest. She sat up slightly reaching behind him to untuck his shirt from his breeches and belt.

Jack helped her taking off his shirt as she unbuckled his 'effects' tossing them aside. Her palms touched his strong chest. Jack thought he would explode right then and there when Elizabeth's hot mouth kissed and licked his chest to his belly button. The sensation for her hair touching his naked made his body hum.

Elizabeth slowly stood to only wrap her arms around Jack's neck keeping him close and pulled him back down on top of her when she laid her back on the bed. Jack reached for the long hem of her shirt gradually pulling it up. Bit by but the uplifting shirt revealed more and more of her tan skin. "I want you, Jack." Elizabeth said horsely.

Jack kicked off his boots and breeches and lifted Elizabeth's large shirt over her head throwing it aside. He paused his motions for a moment taking in all of her beauty. _The most gorgeous creature…_

A small smile graced Elizabeth's lips watching him watch her. Jack let his hands slowly slipped his down to her legs. He leaned forward placing a tender kiss on her collarbone than her mouth.

Jack broke their kiss glancing up into her adoring eyes searching any regret, but found none. It surprised him that he saw desire, tenderness and possibly love. Her hands cupped the sides of his jaw bringing him down to her mouth. His arms wrapped around Elizabeth's body keeping her as close to him as possible.

The was a pivotal moment for Captain Jack Sparrow… he is indeed in love.


	4. Chapter 4 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 4**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Jack woke with a start. He slowly got out of bed, reaching down for his shirt. He stood shuffling his way to the door to have Gibbs standing on the opposite side wearing a weary expression. "Jack, it's approaching."

Jack nodded. "Aye. I's be out in a moment." Jack closed the cabin door. He turned from the door to a sleeping Elizabeth. He noticed she was wearing the white shirt he took off earlier during their first night together. Jack liked how her light brown hair was tossed around her face and the pout on her lips. So innocent, so beautiful…

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened feeling the bed shift. She focused on Jack sitting on the edge. "Jack?" Jack smiled. Her voice was full of sleep. She sat up sensing something was wrong. "What? What is it? What's happened?"

"We're needed on deck. Get dressed, love." He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before moving away from his temptation to the belt and gun sprawled out on the wooden plank floors.

Elizabeth watched as Jack left her in the cabin to ready herself privately not that she would've minded if he stayed. She hated when he was cryptic, from experience, if Jack vague it usually meant bad. Elizabeth quickly tucked her shirt into her breeches, buttoned her maroon vest, buckled her sword holster around her shoulder and waist and her placed on the tricorn hat set on the table.

Ready to go face whatever was outside the cabin's door Elizabeth placed on a brave face.

Opening the door Elizabeth was immediately bombarded by Will. "Elizabeth."

"Will, you're alright." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. What happened to the chest?"

"James took it to draw off Davy Jones' crew." Elizabeth saw an approaching ship in the distance. She moved from Will to the rail to get a better look. "The Flying Dutchman."

"Jack!" Will called out to the Captain who stood at the helm gripping the jar of dirt in his arms. Jack payed no attention to the young man and continued to talk to Gibbs and other crew members near the wheel.

Elizabeth's eyes widen watching the Dutchman disappear under the sea. "Jack," Jack looked away from Gibbs searching for Elizabeth's voice. Will frowned. "The Dutchman disappeared."

Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman surfaced from the seas depths next to the Pearl. "Lord almighty." Gibbs stared at the ghost ship.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack reassured Gibbs and Elizabeth. "Hey! Fishface!" Jack called out getting Davy Jones' attention walking with a light swagger to the stairs. "Lost something? Hey? Oup!" The Black Pearl's Captain tripped down the stairs. Davy Jones rolled his eyes. "Got it!" Jack held the jar above his head. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it." Jack sang with a large grin.

"Enough!" Davy Jones' angered voice echoed. The Dutchman's Captain turned to his first mate. Jack squinted trying to guess what Davy Jones was saying to the hammerhead shark looking pirate. His unanswered question was answered when the Dutchman's cannons appeared from the small circle windows.

Jack's mighty confidence was immediately abandoned. "Hard to starboard." Jack gulped. _Bugger._

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth shouted to the crew.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will commanded running across the main deck.

"Hard to starboard!" Gibbs took the wheel.

The Flying Dutchman's heavy cannons blasted through the Pearl's wooden planks. Below, Pintel and Ragetti looked through a large hole to the Dutchman trailing behind. "She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel shouted.

Elizabeth leaned over the rail straining to see the Dutchman slowly down in the distance. "She's falling behind!" Gibbs came next to her looking out to the ship.

"Aye, and we've got her." Gibbs smirked.

"We're the faster?" Will stood behind the two.

Gibbs turned to Will with a smirk. "Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But _with_ the wind…"

"We rob her advantage." Will finished.

From above, Marty hung from the ropes he thrusts his fist up, high in the air. "They're giving up!" The pirate crew cheered.

Jack stood at the helms rail. His hand holding his jar of dirt in place. Will looked up with a frown. "My father is _on_ that ship. If we can outrun her, we can taker. We should turn and fight."

Jack's eyes narrowed to the younger man. "Why fight when you could negotiate?" The Captains fingers tapped on the jars lid. "All one needs the proper leverage."

The Black Pearl came to a sudden halt. The jar of dirt fell from the rail, breaking into pieces as it hit the main deck floor. Jack's eyes widened in a panic and raced down the steps on his hands and knees searching frantically for the heart. _It's gone!_

"Where is it? Where is the thump - thump?"

"We must've hit a reef!" Marty yelled from above.

Will shook his head. "No. It's not a reef!" He took Elizabeth's elbow, pulling her away from the rail. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?"

"The Kraken. To arms!" Will moved away from Elizabeth shouting at the crew and ran below decks to fetch weapons.

Jack took notice of Elizabeth staring off in the direction Will retreated to. He stood and reached out his hand sneaking it into hers. Jack pulled her aside, under the stairs hidden from curious eyes. "We have to get off the ship."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head in disagreement. "Jack we can't. We have to stay. With the crew."

"No. I can't let anything happen to you Lizzie. Just please, for once, listen to dear ol' Jack."

"No, Jack. We have to…"

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth was surprised by his firm tone.

Refusing to give in, Elizabeth stiffened her bottom lip and crossed her arms to show him that she was not leaving the Black Pearl.

Jack and Elizabeth stared one another down before an idea popped into the Captain's mind. Jack took out his compass hanging from his 'effects' belt.

After a moment of watching the arrow turn in all directions it finally settled. Jack frowned. "I know that already, bloody compass…" Jack shook the compass letting the arrow move. His frown deepened and caught Elizabeth's eyes. She smiled triumphant.

"Easy boys!" Elizabeth and Jack turned hearing Will's voice from below. The crew on the main deck stood still. Elizabeth nudged Jack's arm. Getting his attention she pointed to the tentacles appearing from the sea. Crawling up of the hull of the ship. "Steady…"

Elizabeth moved away from Jack to the stairs below decks. "Will?"

"Steady…"

"Will?" The Kraken's tentacles inched closer to Elizabeth's feet. "Will!"

"Fire!" The crew fired the cannons. The Kraken's tentacles spatted its blood and quickly drew back into the ocean depths. The Pearl's crew stopped their movements hearing a deep grumbling groan from below. "We have to get off the ship!" Will yelled running up the steps to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned. "There's no boats."

Will bent down picking up an abandoned musket. "Whatever you do," Will placed the musket in Elizabeth's hands. "don't miss."

"As soon, as you're clear." Elizabeth's voice was small, frightened. Will smirked before leaving her on the main deck with the musket in hand.

Elizabeth frowned turning around looking up to the helm than under the stairs. "Jack?" She stared to walk when the Kraken's tentacles reappeared this time with more force going through the portholes capturing people. Elizabeth's eyes widened when she saw Will hanging from a net filled with gun powder and rum barrels.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Will shouted as he struggled to free his tangled foot from the nets.

Elizabeth moved to a better location for the shot. She raises the musket in the ready position, places her finger on the trigger.

She hesitates.

From behind the Kraken's tentacles sneakily wrap around her leg bring her down hard than continued to drag her backwards. The young woman screamed dropping the musket.

From the cabin, Jack used an axe chopping the tentacle freeing Elizabeth from a doomed fate.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, quickly moving to the door. "You're welcome." Jack's voice stopped her. She turned to the man who saved her and smiled before running back onto the main deck dogging the Kraken's tentacles to the fallen musket.

Jack followed Elizabeth unnoticed up the stairs to the helm placing his boot on the musket as Elizabeth reached for it. Her eyes reached his. Jack bent down picking up the musket, positioning himself, ready to fire. He had to ignore the small sensation of Elizabeth wrapping her arms around his leg and only concentrate on firing the musket to its proper target. The net filled with ammunition.

Jack steadily took aim waiting patiently for his opportunity. It came when Will finally freed himself exposing the net and tentacles wrapping around the ammunition. Jack fried. A screech sounded from the ocean the Kraken was in tremendous pain when its tentacles blew into tiny bits.

Gibbs looked down at the sea straining to see the Kraken. "Did we kill it?" Marty's voice reached the older man's ears.

"No." He shook his head. "We just made it angry." Gibbs glanced to see Jack and Elizabeth stepping onto the main deck from the steps. "Captain! Orders!"

Jack handed Gibbs the musket. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack pointed to the only surviving longboat left on the ship.

"Jack! The Pearl." Gibbs gestured to the ship.

"She's only a ship, mate."

Elizabeth stood behind Jack. "He's right, we have to head for land."

Pintel wore a worried expression. "'S a lot o' open we're."

"That's a lot o' we're." Ragetti repeated quietly.

"We have to try." Will gained the surviving crews attention. Elizabeth turned away from Will and his declaratory speech to Jack who moved slowly saying goodbye to his precious ship. As she got the nerve to approach him the crew moved hastily into the longboat on the side of the ship.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth's quiet murmur took Jack from his thoughts. He faced her.

"We're not free yet, love." She stepped closer to him.

"You stayed. I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth's eyes lingered longingly at Jack's mouth.

"See what type of man you married?" Jack gave her a gold tooth grin. She loved how he could keep his heart light given any situation.

Elizabeth smiled faintly moving her palm to his cheek. The pad of her thumb touch his cheek bone genteelly. She moved closer to him opening her mouth slightly giving him a silent command to kiss her. Jack happily obliged.

From the side ladder Will noticed small movements on the main deck. Gibbs shifted revealing Elizabeth… his Elizabeth, kissing Jack Sparrow with such passion. Will frowned.

"Come on, Will, step to!" Gibbs voice went unknown to the pair on the deck. Will climbed down the ladder anyways, not able to rid of the picture of Elizabeth's arms wrapped around Jack kissing him fervently.

The emotional kiss was interrupted by shackles clicking together. Elizabeth broke their kiss, leaning her head back millimeters away from his addicting lips. She gulped gathering all of her courage.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us." Her eyes went to his mouth. "This is the only way, don't you see?" She shifted her eyes to his. Jack stared at her expressionless. His gaze went all the way to the pit of her stomach. "I'm not sorry." Elizabeth closed the small space between them taking his mouth again.

It was a small kiss, but that is not to say it did not hold every emotion, desires, fears that Elizabeth carried.

Jack smiled, "Pirate."

Elizabeth gestured to touch her forehead against his but their heads never touched. They were close enough where Jack could smell her sea water coated hair.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered. Before Jack could respond Elizabeth turned away quickly leaving Jack chained to the mast.

Her eyes never reached his as she climbed down the ladder into the longboat. Jack smugly smiled as he watched her retreat.

Elizabeth sat at the beck in the back of the longboat next to Will. "Where's Jack? His voice sounded bitter.

"He elected to stay behind… to give us a chance." The crew gave the woman an uncertain look. "Go!" Elizabeth ordered.

The crew stepped into gear rowing the boat away from the Black Pearl quickly before the Kraken reappeared.

Jack struggled slipping his hand out from the shackles. "Bugger, bugger, bugger… Women… No, woo-man. Bugger, bugger, bugger…!"

_Just admit it Jackie, you love her._

"I _will_ not. That bloody _wo_man - put - me - into - this mess!" Jack tried to force his hand out of the cuffs.

_Wrong Jack, you did that. Remember? You're the one chained to the mast of an abandon ship because you tried to get yourself out of this "mess"..._

Jack frowned comically, "I'm right…"

_How does it feel to have the woman that you have ever loved, leave you to the Kraken to die?_

"Bloody marvelous." Jack drew out his sword reaching for the broken lantern near him.

_The worst part is, you love her even more because she's smart enou-_

"_Will,_ you please shut it!" Jack scolded himself. He poured the warm wax on his chained wrist wiggling it free. "Come on… Come on…" Jack pushed the tight shackle off. "That - bloody - wife - of - mine!" Jack freed his hand with a smile and wiggled his free fingers.

A low growl sounded behind Jack.

The Captain cautiously turned facing the belly of the Kraken.

The Kraken roars spitting slime and his hat that landed at his feet. "Not so bad." Jack wiped the thick slime from his face. His eyes shifted to the object on the ground. "Oh." Jack bent down picking up his hat removing the goo.

With his hat firmly placed on his head, Jack drew out his sword ready for battle. "'Ello beastie." Jack charged the Kraken's fanged mouth.

From the longboat Elizabeth and the crew watched the Black Pearl and it's Captain wither down to the dark sea depths. _What have I done?_ Elizabeth watched horrified. Her breath hitched at the Pearl crumbled. _What have I done?_


	5. Chapter 5 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 5**

Blackness filled the skies overhead, thin clouds glided over the full moon.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The type of quiet when apocalypses occur. The quiet when deep inside you, there is a tingling feeling that something was going to happen. Soon.

Elizabeth Swann paddled through the frightfully calm waters in a small row boat under the walk ways of Port Singapore. "…the bell has been raised the squall, and turn your sails toward home… Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high." Elizabeth placed her hand on the edge of the boardwalk, tying the row boat in place. "Yo ho, thieves…"

Elizabeth turned to the voice behind her. A ungroomed Asian man sang giving her a rotten toothed smile. "…(thief) and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant to its meaning. Particularly a woman. Particularly a woman _alone_." The man raised his brows raking his eyes over her.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa surprised the man as he came from the shadows. "Tai Huang."

"Captain Barbossa. You're dead."

Barbossa smiled. "All odds on the contrary, I am very much alive."

"How?" Huang shook his head. "You protect her?"

Elizabeth pulls out a rather large knife, the blade pressing into Huang's neck. "What makes you think I need protecting?"

"Your master's expectin us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin." Barbossa nodded his head to Elizabeth. She drew back releasing her harsh grip.

British soldiers passed by above on the bridge. Huang pointed his index finger to the passage near them.

Elizabeth and Barbossa trailed behind walking at a leisurely pace to the Singapore Captain's hideaway. "Have you heard from Will?" Elizabeth broke their silence.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in this presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." Elizabeth smiled.

Tai Huang stood at two large wooden doors. After one knock Huang gave the guards the secret password. "Hoi."

Barbossa placed his weapons on the table. He and Elizabeth took a step to move past Huang. Tai Huang raised his hand halting them. "You think because she is a women we would not suspect her of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa wearily smiled.

Huang racked his eyes over Elizabeth. "Remove," The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Please."

Elizabeth frowned placing her hat on the table. She then, took off her outer coat revealing a leather harness wrapped around her thin waist. The guards noted the several weapons secured in the holders.

Elizabeth reached into her back pocket of her pants taking out a small grenade. She made a move to walk past Huang and his men but remembered something. Her index finger gestured upwards. She dug deep into her boot pulling out a cannon gun.

Barbossa looked at her surprised with an amused smile. Elizabeth shrugged and took a step past Huang.

Tai Huang held up his hand again halting her movements. "Remove," His eyes went to her pants than back up to her face. "Please."

Elizabeth followed Tai Huang, Barbossa, and a few guards to a steamed platform. Barbossa nudged his arm to Elizabeth to bow. Elizabeth knitted her brows together bowing to the Singapore Captain uncomfortably trying not to let her long shirt reveal to much to the strangers around her.

Sao Feng turned to the guests. "Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng gestured, snapping his fingers for a servant. "More steam." His focus went back to Barbossa and Elizabeth. "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Barbossa explained.

"This is an odd coincidence." The Singapore Captain's long yellow-tinted finger nail scratched his bald head.

"Because you have to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Barbossa glanced to the young woman behind him. Elizabeth frowned with a shrug.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He pulled from his long cloaks a scroll. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng glances to two large men standing around a steaming water filled bucket. "This is thief. Is his face familiar to you?" The men harshly pulled up from the water Will.

Barbossa and Elizabeth shook their heads with blank faces. "Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng takes out a knife moving to Will ready to cut his throat.

Elizabeth threw her hands over her mouth with a gasp. Sao Feng turns to the noise inches away from Wills neck. "So, you come into my city and betray my hospitality."

Barbossa tried a nervous smile. "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea…"

"That he would get caught! You indent to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa tossed a coin to Sao Feng. The Captain catches the coin with his index finger and thumb moving the ringing coin to his ear. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates…"

Elizabeth guiltily avoided Wills glaring eyes. Barbossa's words stung her in the pit of her stomach and the ironic part was Barbossa had no idea what she had done. No one did.

She forces herself to get back into the conversation pushing all guilty thoughts and Will in the back of her mind.

"You can fight." Elizabeth took a step towards Sao Feng. A man behind her took her arm. "Get off me!" Elizabeth shook his hand off. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have an era come to an, end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against out enemy," She scowled feeling the anger she's been holding within herself since Jack went under. "And yet, you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" Her voice raised.

Sao Feng gazed his eyes upon her taking her in carefully. "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But, I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question." He took a step. "What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth blurted.

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will finished his eyes strictly on Elizabeth as he spoke.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng stomped.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eyes. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa showed his yellow teeth when he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth hid herself below decks from the freezing air and Will's hard stares. Sao Feng lent them a ship and crew to travel. Elizabeth can hear hard running footsteps above her on the main deck. She felt comforted by the fact they were searching for Jack. Her husband.

It still felt so weird to say, her husband. It surprised her how fast she was able to love the rogue pirate. She still cared incessantly for Will but he become more of a distant memory. Being apart for so long placed a strain on their relationship. If it wasn't for Beckett she would have been married to Will now. Perhaps, the turn of events was a trick of fate.

"How long do we continue not talking?" Elizabeth jumped a little startled by Will's voice. Her eyes moved to him. He stood leaning against the wooden pole in the dim light. His long hair appeared to be damp from the melting ice.

"Once we rescue Jack." Her eyes shifted to her fidgeting hands. "Everything will be fine." Elizabeth whispered.

"When we rescue Jack?" Will eyed her suspiciously.

Elizabeth nodded standing from against the wall moving around the rum barrels past Will. Will leaned his head back against the pole, holding his arms over his chest with a sigh. Tai Delma stood behind him. "For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Will turned to her voice with a confused expression.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will looked up the stairs to the main deck and ran up hearing a crew members worried shout.

Elizabeth and the crew ran up to the rail starboard side. In the distance the flat ocean ended and a waterfall streamed ahead. "Aye, we're good and lost now." Elizabeth turned to the Captains voice.

"Lost?" She asked.

"For a certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs shouted.

"Aye." Barbossa calmly wheeled his ship.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled in a panic.

"Don't be unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa smiled to the woman.

She frowned and turned to the crew. "Hard to port!" She ordered. Barbossa's grumbling laugh echoed in the background as the crew raced against time to hard port.

There was stopping the ship's fateful drop to the end of the Earth.

**The Locker**

From afar, Jack could smell the peanut-y smell of a peanut. He went into his cabin finding a metal plate, a fork and a knife. Than sat at the table placing the single peanut onto the metal plate. He pushed a napkin around his neck ready to take his feast. As he moved the fork into his mouth a piercing shot entered his back.

His tongue barley touched the peanut when he fell to the ground. Jack, the real Jack appeared behind his now shot replica.

Jack took the peanut off the plate and glanced down to his replica. "My peanut." He ate it than turned to the self replicant crew. "All hands on deck!"

Jack looked to the crew member pulling the sails lines. "Mister Sparrow." Jack said getting the crew members attention.

"Aye, Captain."

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?"

"It be proper in my eye, sir." Replica Jack said politely.

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious face, an abomination."

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave a man another chance." Replica Jack continued to pull the lines.

"Shall I?" Jack drew out his sword stabbing his replicant in the sternum tugging him closer. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess." He whispered removing his sword. "Gentlemen." Jack turned to his crew. "We have lost speed and therefore time…"

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth?" Jack searched of the familiar voice that called out to him.

"Jack…"

Jack placed his hands on the port side rail to see Elizabeth standing on the ocean-less salty white ground. She wore a white underdress much like the one she wore when abandoned on that god awful island.

"Elizabeth?" Jack frowned noticing where she was. "What the devil are you doing down there?" His brows knitted together.

The corners of her mouth twitched to a faint smile. She tilted her head to the side adoringly. "Waiting for you." A light breeze whipped her light brown hair around her face.

"Oh, well then," Jack took the line standing on the rail facing his replicant crew. "Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness."

Jack jumped down to the white ground to only notice that Elizabeth disappeared. He placed his index finger into his mouth and removed it waiting for a breeze. "No wind. Of course there's no bloody wind…" He continued to rant to himself when he saw a rock at his feet.

Jack bent to pick it up. "A rock." He observed it for a moment before throwing it away.

Satisfied with his small accomplishment, Jack turned to walk to the prow of the ship when he saw the same rock at his feet again. Jack frowned. "Shoo." He gestured.

Jack picked it up again and stuck out his tongue to lick the rock. His face grimaced at the bad taste. He threw away. "Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before." Jack noted a single rope hanging in front of his face. "Oh, a rope." Jack tugged on it and watched it fall to the ground.

An idea sparked in his mind, he took the rope a pulled with all of weight his ship back out to sea. "Bugger." The Captain fell back.

Strange shadows passed over his face. Jack opened his eyes and sat up to see the Black Pearl moving at a steady pace to sea. He stared at the moving ship bewildered before chasing after it.


	7. Chapter 7 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 7**

The crew washed up onto shore. Will and Gibbs looked back to the ship sinking into the ocean. Elizabeth stood from the water and eyed the deserted beach oblivious to the fact they are now stranded without a ship or supplies.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see him anywhere."

"He's here." Tai Delma knowingly said as the rock crabs crawled under her long tattered layered dress. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing," Will pointed at Barbossa angry. "no different, than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia Delma smiled watching the Black Pearl appearing from the sand dunes. The crew stared in awe as the ship glided into the ocean water. Elizabeth smiled relieved to see Jack standing at the mast, powerful with one hand holding a rope and the other on his hip.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack said as he approached Gibbs and the remaining Black Pearl and Sao Feng crew.

"Aye, Captain."

Jack eyed his most trusted first mate. "I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs took a tentative step towards the Captain. "You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." The older man whispered.

Jack frowned. "I know that. I know where I am and don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa's voice was bitter.

Jack turned to the older Captain. "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack moved to the Captain.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No, I didn't." Jack glanced to Tia Delma standing besides Barbossa. "Tia Delma, out and about eh? You lend a agreeable sense of a macabre to any delirium." Tia's brows furrowed confused.

"He thinks your a hallucination." Will crossed his arms.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one?" Jack questioned.

"No."

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D you're not really here."

"Jack," Jack froze hearing Elizabeth's salutary voice. She pushed herself around the crew members. He stared at her longingly.

Elizabeth watched his dark eyes harden. All she wanted to jump into his arms and wipe the frown from his mouth. She quickly reminded herself that she was the cause of his cool demeanor.

"This is real, we're here." Jack stared at her for a moment before turning away back to Gibbs.

"The locker you say?" Jack whispered.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth tried again with a weary smile.

Jack turned to Elizabeth with a sly smirk as he slowly approached her. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you," Elizabeth winced at his harsh tone. "But seeing, as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

Will stepped closer to the Captain. "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth finished.

"The song has already been sung." Barbossa entered the conversation. "The Brethren Court is called."

"Leave you people alone for a minute and what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

"Aye Jack." Gibbs agreed. "The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew." Barbossa crossed his arms of his chest.

Jack took a step back from the crew. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." Will glanced to Elizabeth surprised.

Jack smirked watching Will's face strain with surprise. "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack's sight shifted to Elizabeth who stared at him with a cross expression.

The Black Pearl made way back home. Jack finally gave in to let the crew come aboard. As soon, as they all went aboard, Jack watched Elizabeth walk straight down below decks. He desperately wanted to go after her but was beat when Will followed below the decks.

Elizabeth sat on the wooden steps holding her knees to her chest. _He hates me._

She couldn't blame Jack for hating her, she deserved every ounce of harshness he has to give her. It was her fault.

"You left Jack to the Kraken." It was more a statement than a question.

Elizabeth jumped startled by Will's voice. He seems to be doing that lately. Showing up when she's deep in thought.

"He's rescued," Elizabeth's voice was soft. "now, it's done with." She felt his hard stare. "Will, I had no choice." Elizabeth looked up at him.

"You chose not to tell me." Will took a step moving his hand to reach out to her.

Elizabeth stood, away from his touch. He caught her arm pushing her against the wooden pole. Will leaned closer to her inches away from her pouting lips "I couldn't." She stopped his actions. "It wasn't your burden to bear."

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought…"

"You thought I loved him." Elizabeth finished.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

"You can't." She moved out of his grasp fleeing up the stairs.

"Do you," Elizabeth stopped almost reaching the top step and looked over her shoulder. "Love him?" Elizabeth said nothing and continued up the steps.

Elizabeth hid under the stairs trying with every ounce of herself to fight back the tears she's been holding since Jack and the Kraken. Elizabeth closed her eyes listening to the waves hit against the ship. The sea was at a frightfully calm but it relaxed her. She can feel her muscles lose its tension.

"Fancy seeing you under here." Elizabeth's eyes snapped open seeing Jack in front of her.

He stood confidently, one hand on the rail the other on his hip. "Crying for me love or is it the guilt? Or was it your spat with good ol' William?" Jack's words pierced her ears like a knife stabbing her heart. It was all of those things.

Elizabeth shifted her eyes to his. Jack's immediate anger disappeared when she looked at him with tear soaked eyes. "Oh, Lizzie." Jack wrapping his arms around her thin body. He let her cry into his chest while he whispered comforting words. Elizabeth's arms hooked around Jack's neck hugging him as tightly as she possibly could.

When she opened her squeezed shut eyes, Elizabeth noticed a familiar form floating in a row boat at the starboard side of the ship. "Father?"

Jack tilted his head looking at her before Elizabeth untangled herself from his embrace running to the rail of the ship. "Father?" Elizabeth looked back at Jack with a large grin. "It's my father! We've made it back! Father here, look here!" Elizabeth waved her arms in the air.

Jack stood behind his young wife and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Elizabeth, we're not back."

Elizabeth stared at him than looked back out to her father. "Father!"

Governor Swann looked up at Elizabeth aboard the Black Pearl shouting his name. "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

The question surprised her. "No, no."

"I think I am.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see." Will, Gibbs, Tia Delma appeared behind Jack and Elizabeth. They listened closely to the older man. "A heart. At the time it seemed so important." Governor Swann's voice trailed off.

"Come aboard!'

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a Captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth barked glancing back over her shoulder.

Marty hesitantly handed over the line. Elizabeth casted out the line to the Governors row boat. "Take the line!"

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you."

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth ran up the stairs following the sailing row boat.

"She must not leave this ship!" Tia Delma shouted. The crew ran to stop her from jumping. Jack watched his love call out to her now deceased father.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" Will pulled her off the rail she stood on into his arms hugging her as tightly as he could. The Governors final words went unheard by Elizabeth she cried hard into Will's chest.

Some hours later, Will emerged from Elizabeth's cabin door. Jack waited outside. He stood outside the wooden door since Will carried her in.

"How is she?"

"Asleep, finally." Will moved past the Captain to the stairs below decks.

Jack glanced around himself deciding that it was clear. Jack turned the cabin door knob quietly, staying unseen.

Elizabeth laid on her bed, her legs curled up to her chest. Her nose buried between her fist and knees. Jack hated to see his strong, fierce, independent lover in this vulnerable position.

Jack locked the door and moved to the edge of the bed laying down slowly not to disturb her. He wrapped his arm around her arms lacing his fingers with hers. His nose touched the small area behind her ear, breathing her marvelous scent. Jack closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep by her side.

A few hours passed since Elizabeth saw her now deceased father rowed past her into what she would think of as heaven. Her eyes slowly opened looking around the dark lit cabin. She noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her protectively, his fingers interlaced with hers. Elizabeth knew exactly who it was. Jack.

Elizabeth turned in his arms carefully not to wake him. She smiled faintly tracing her fingers along his dark brows, button nose and seductive lips, memorizing every feature, every wrinkle on his face. Feeling bold, Elizabeth leaned closer placing a small kiss on his pouting lips.

Jack opened his eyes. "Oh, you're awake." Jack yawned and moved his arms over his head stretching his stiff limbs.

"You're here."

Jack gave an odd look. "What, just because you killed me and sent me to the locker, I won't comfort you and hold you when you're in the state you are… were in? Am I that heartless?"

Elizabeth smiled resting her head on his chest. "Just the opposite Captain Sparrow." She tilted her head upwards to look at him. "I am sorry, Jack. I am so sorry."

Jack touched her cheek gingerly with the pad of his thumb. "I thought you said you were not sorry?"

"I lied. Am I still a pirate?" Her voice was adorably small.

Jack brushed the loose strands of her long hair away from her face. "My pirate." Elizabeth smiled leaning up to kiss him. "You lied about everything?" His voice stopped her.

"No, no. Not everything." Jack wanted to hear the words. Elizabeth knew this and obliged him. "I love you, Jack."

Jack smiled faintly cupping her cheek with his hand. "And I you, love." Jack pulled her down taking her mouth into his. He broke away slightly. "You see, now everything is up from here." Jack kissed his wife once more.

_Up is down. Up is down. Up is down!_ Jack broke their kiss, removing himself from their entanglement to his coat he placed on the chair the night before. He took out the charts he stole from Barbossa. "Up is down." Jack repeated to himself as he studied the charts.

Jack spun the circle carefully reading the cryptic message. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

_"Clear as mud, Jackie. Stab the heart."_ A small Jack appeared from his behind his dreadlocks.

_"Don't stab the heart."_ Another small Jack emerged from the left side behind his dreadlocks.

"Come again?" Jack's brows furrowed.

_"The Dutchman must have a Captain."_

"Well, that's more less than unhelpful." Jack frowned.

_"Sail the seas forever."_

Jack smiled. "I love the sea."

_"What about port?"_

"I prefer rum. Rum's good."

_"Making port?"_

_"Where we can get rum and salty wenches once every ten years."_

_"What did he say?"_ The small Jack on his right shoulder asked.

"Once every ten years."

_"Ten years is a long time, mate."_

_"Eternity is still longer."_

_"What about Elizabeth?"_

"Lizzie will be with me of course."

_"She can't live forever or be with us on the Dutchman."_

_"Where we're going she can't come."_

"He has a point." Jack looked back to Elizabeth who stood at the small porthole. The still night moonlight shimmered against her hair.

_"Come sunset it won't matter."_

Jack looked back at the charts in realization. "Not sunset, sundown and rise." He turned the pirate ship upside down.

Jack stood facing Elizabeth. She turned looking at him oddly. "Up!" Jack stormed out of the cabin leaving a very confused Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stepped out of her cabin watching Jack. Jack looked back at her than pointed to port side. "What's that?" Jack ran to the rail. Elizabeth followed.

"Where?"

"There!" Jack ran to the other side. The crew watched the stranger Captain.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked again. Jack ran back to the other side. Gibbs watched Jack with a smirk and followed along.

The Black Pearl, Sao Feng crews followed the Captains lead. "We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs yelled out.

"Aye, he's onto it." Barbossa stood on the main deck before following the rest of the crew.

The Black Pearl slowly turned to its side, upside down into the sea. "Now up is down." Jack said.

As they all went under water. Jack grabbed the back of Elizabeth's hand. Will grabbed the rope stopping himself from being sucked further down.

After a moment a green light flashed in the darkest part of the ocean depths the Black Pearl pops back up into our world.

Elizabeth stood moving to the rail. "It's sunrise." She turned back to the men.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa pulled out their guns. Elizabeth gave Jack cross glance when he pointed his pistol at her. Jack agave her a weary smile.

They began to laugh lowering their pistols then soon pointed them up again. "All right, then. The Brethren Courts' a-gatherin' a Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin'. There'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa looked at Jack.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's a pirates a-gatherin' I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Elizabeth said.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Will's voice was bitter to the pirate Captain.

Barbossa took a step closer to Jack still pointing his gun at him. "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be not left, but you."

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Jack eyes hardened. "But I will not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Jack fired his pistol at the older Captain.

They all fired their guns but nothing happened.

"Wet powder." Gibbs rolled his eyes moving back to his post. Jack watched Barbossa snicker as he made his way up to the wheel. Will stared at Jack wanting desperately to knock sense into him but his attention shifted when Elizabeth snuck away.

Jack turned away from the sunset to Gibbs and Barbossa. "How long till we reach land?" Jack glanced between Gibbs and Barbossa.

"Three or four hours at the most. Get some rest Jack." Barbossa eyed the younger man. "I won't leave without you. I can assure you." Barbossa smiled showing his yellow teeth as Jack turned away down the stairs and into his cabin.

Jack looked startled when he noticed Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. Jack continued to take off his hat placing it on the desk table. Followed by his 'effects' and boots. He sat next to Elizabeth and looked at her with tired eyes.

Elizabeth frowned cupping his cheek. "You're exhausted."

"Nah," Jack shook his head. "Just very tired."

Elizabeth smiled. "Which is the definition of exhaustion."

"How'd you get in here without anyone seeing you?"

"The same way you came to me last night." Elizabeth twirled her fingers through Jack's loose dark hair strands

"And William?"

"He went below decks. I believe I saw him with a bottle of rum in his hands."

"Really?" Jack comically smiled.

"Really." Elizabeth leaned closer pressing her mouth against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck urging him to move on top of her as she laid down on the bed.

Their kiss broke slowly. Jack's eyes were heavy but he refused to sleep in fear Elizabeth would leave him or disappear because he's still in the locker and it was all just a dream.

Elizabeth glided her fingers down his tan cheek. "Lay down. Sleep, my love." She gently guided his head to her breast. Elizabeth's chin on top of his head. Her hand rubbed in a soothing circular motion on his back as she held him. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed the top of his head.

Jack held her tightly burying his nose into her breast. He believes her when she whispers to him. Jack closed his eyes and let the sleep take over his body. Elizabeth continued her relaxing ministrations watching him sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 8**

Jack Sparrow and Barbossa aboard the ship from the longboat immediately face with Sao Feng's crew behind the two Captains. Sao Feng appeared from behind a crew sailors. "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said through his teeth.

"Jack Sparrow," Jack peeked nervously biting his finger nail over Barbossa's shoulder. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng thrusted his face into Jack's nose. Elizabeth's hands shot up, covering her mouth.

Jack adjusted his cracked nose properly. "Shall we call it square then?"

Sao Feng smiled turning his back noticing Elizabeth worried eyes. He grabbed her arm bringing her forth.

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Release her. She's not part of the bargain." Jack and Sao Feng glanced to the familiar voice. Will pushed his way through the crowd.

"What bargain be that?" Jack fixed his eyes on Elizabeth.

"As you wish Captain Turner. I'll release her." Sao Feng removed his hand from Elizabeth's arm.

Jack looked to Gibbs. "Aye," Gibbs began. "the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will explained.

Elizabeth took a step between Jack and Will. "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear."

Jack felt that this was his opportune moment to get himself out of this jam and go into his cabin and ravage Elizabeth until total exhaustion. "_He_ needs the Pearl!" Jack pointed to Will. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl!"

Jack stood in front of Elizabeth. "And _you_ felt guilty." His eyes shifted to Barbossa. "You and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Jack the Monkey hesitantly raised their hands. "I'm standing over there with them."

"I'm sorry, Jack. But there's an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao Feng smirked. Jack's upper lip cringed.

**Endeavor**

Jack leaned over the wooden desk casually. "You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both and Turner… especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will have you the pirates and you will _not_ hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" _Mrs. Sparrow, whelp_. Jack inwardly corrected.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack smirked but vowed to never ever speak of this to Elizabeth. She'd send him back to the locker again and she wouldn't come back to the rescue.

"Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" Beckett sat back in his chair.

"It points to what you want most and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Thank what is?"

"Me - dead." Jack stood straight fanning himself with the decorated fan.

"Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find... Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman as it were."

"With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find this stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years and you'd wish…. Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside."

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett asked suspiciously.

"You may kill me, but you never insult me. Who am I? Beckett looked at Jack bewildered. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

A cannon ball blasted through the ship where Jack and Beckett stood. Jack smiled taking Beckett's hand in a sloppy hand shake before running out to the main deck.

"You're mad." Beckett watched Jack tie ropes around a cannonball and pushed it into the cannon gun.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work." Jack fires the cannon gun that jerked back hitting the mast. Jack flew in the sky to the Black Pearl.

The Black Pearl crew watching the mad Captain running to where he landed. Jack sat on the ledge with a sly smirk on his face. "That was without a single drop of rum." He frowned seeing Will standing behind. Jack stepped closer to the younger man. "Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."

Two crew members angrily dragged Will below decks. Jack straightened surveying this surrounding crew. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Sao Feng took her." Barbossa said.

The older Captain swore that he saw fire in Jack's eyes. "Why, may I ask did Sao Feng take Miss Swann?" Jack's jaw tightened angrily.

"She agreed to a deal." Gibbs finished.

Jack felt his heart race feeling angered, scared, curious of Elizabeth's disappearance. _She'll be at Shipwreck Cove. Elizabeth's a smart woman. She'll be there. _"Make sail to the Cove." Jack moved past his crew vanishing behind his cabin door.

Night came as it normally did. Jack laid on his bed, wide eyed staring at the ceiling. He hated not having his Elizabeth next to him. In fact, he found it more difficult to sleep without her. Jack thereby decided to not sleep until Elizabeth was in his arms. Safe.

Jack sat up and walked out of his cabin to see Will tossing barrels tied with dead bodies into the water. "Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." Will jumped started by the voice. "William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

"You haven't raised an alarm."

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

Will paused looking at Jack. "I said to myself, think like Jack." He continued throwing the body into the water.

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove to gain his trust to accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?"

_You couldn't help yourself, could you Jackie?_

Jack smiled watching Will's conflicted face. "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her Jack."

"That you did." Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"_You are_. That you are." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice together."

Will's brows knitted together. "Huh?"


	9. Chapter 9 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 9**

Jack stood in the background of the Brethren Court meeting. He listened thoughtfully, touching the coin on his bandanna. Jack saw his moment to step in. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

The doors opened as soon as Jack was finished. He cringed anticipating Sao Feng's extravagant entrance. To his great surprise Elizabeth entered, Sao Feng's men followed her as she stabbed the world globe with the other Captain's.

"Elizabeth?" Jack muttered letting his eyes wonder to her new look.

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"And made you Captain?" Jack tried to hide his proud smile. "They're just giving the bloody title away now." He covered with a snide remark.

The room argued.

"Listen!" Elizabeth shouted getting the meeting rooms attention. "Our location had been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard questioned.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa replied.

Elizabeth glanced to Gibbs than Barbossa. "Where's Will?"

"Not among us." Jack said.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa looked around the long table.

"We fight." Elizabeth ordered.

The Pirate Lords began to argue.

Mistress Cheng slammed her fists down on the table. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

Barbossa glanced to the woman. "There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso."

"Shoot him!" Ammand shouted. Soon the Pirate Lords argued and pulled out their pistols and their swords.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth watched the Lords fight, screaming over one another.

"This is politics." Jack whispered.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth tried to capture their attention once more.

"If they not be already." Barbossa looked to Jack and Elizabeth.

It seemed like hours later the Brethren Court has yet to come up with a decision. Elizabeth sat back on her heels listening to Jack occasionally rolling her eyes when he and Barbossa bickered.

"I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Swann." Elizabeth looked at Jack surprised. "We must fight."

Barbossa frowned. "You've only ever run from a fight."

"I have not!" Jack whined.

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

Jack's brows furrowed. "Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight… to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed.

Barbossa lifted his chin high knowingly. "As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up." Jack pointed his finger.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa smirked in the amusement as Jack frowned deeply.

Jack's face went pale as his father approached him from behind. "You're in my way boy." Jack stepped to the side.

Captain Teague opened the large code book quickly skimming the page with a whistle. "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack checked the words. "It shall be the duty to the King to declare war, parley with said adversaries… fancy that."

Chevalle stood. "There's not been a King since the first court and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely." Captain Teague agreed strumming the guitar strings.

"Why not?" Elizabeth whispered to Gibbs beside her.

"Because the King is elected by popular vote." Gibbs replied.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finished.

"I call for a vote!" Jack called out. The Pirate Lords rolled their eyes and obliged Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair."

"Captain Chevalle, the Penniless French Man."

SeSumbhajee's assistant stood tall. "SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee."

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack smirked watching Elizabeth's face stare at him surprised.

"What?"

"I know, curious isn't it?" The Pirate Lords argued. Jack shifted angling himself towards the table. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

"Very well, what say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Cheng asked the Pirate King.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."


	10. Chapter 10 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 10**

On the Black Pearl Jack took Elizabeth's hand pressing her back against the door. Her mouth touched his neck teasing the skin with soft kisses.

The crew and Barbossa spent the remainder of the evening in Shipwreck Cove. This gave Jack and Elizabeth complete alone time which was extremely rare since they're relationship is hidden.

"Lizzie," Jack brushed his hands over her neck.

"Hmm," She continued to cover his neck with her mouth.

Jack closed his eyes loving the feeling of her mouth touching his skin. "I need to get onto the Dutchman."

She broke away slightly looking up at him. "Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Jack smiled hovering her lips. "Tomorrow, I'll summon a correspondence to Beckett." Elizabeth stared longingly on his mouth.

"Aye." Jack pressed his lips against her reaching behind turning the cabin door knob opening the door. Than closed it with his foot.

Elizabeth woke in a cold sweat sitting up. Jack sat up behind her, moving her sweat matted light brown hair from her shoulders. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure about this." Jack hated when her voice was small and fragile.

"About what, love?"

"The battle. Did I make the right decision?"

"Lizzie," He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "you're shaking." Jack wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest. Elizabeth's head fell back resting on his collarbone.

"You made the right decision. You can do this, love. I have faith in you." Jack turned her chin to look up at him. He wiped her tear soaked eyes. "No tears. No Pirate King cries."

"Even terrified ones?"

"Especially terrified ones." Jack mouth twitched into a faint smile.

Elizabeth buried her nose into his neck hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"And I you, love." Jack pressed his lips on the top of her head.

"I want to tell them." Jack glanced down at her taken back by her words. "I want to tell Will."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Our marriage, my love for you." Jack closed his eyes feeling her breath against his skin.

"You're sure?"

Elizabeth sat up facing him taking his hand into hers. "I am very sure. I want to kiss you without looking over our shoulders or wait until everyone is off the ship so we could make love without prying eyes. I want to hold your hand." Elizabeth fingers made mindless shapes on the back of his hand. Jack kissed her forehead. "So we have an accord?"

Jack smiled against her forehead. "We do."

The sunrise illuminated far in seas horizon. The Black Pearl crew stood watch intently as the Endeavor, the enemies ship emerges from the thick fog.

"The enemy's here! Let's take her." The crew cheers.

The pride soon dimmed as the fleet appeared behind the enemy ship. The crew's high confidence vanished. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot flew away from the Black Pearl.

Jack shifted standing besides Elizabeth. She looked up at him with a silent nod. "Oy! You scalawags get her Majesty the longboat!" Jack ordered stepping away from her pointing his finger giving his commands.

Elizabeth and Barbossa shared an amused smile.

In the longboat heading for the small spit of island sand, Elizabeth could see Beckett, Davy Jones and Will in the distance. "It'll all work out, dearie." Jack whispered.

Elizabeth had the desperate urge to lay back into his chest as he rowed the longboat but remember Barbossa sitting in front of them his back facing the couple.

Arriving at on the spit of land Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa approached the three men on the far side closest to the enemy fleet.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa eyed Will wickedly.

Beckett gave a snobbish scoff. "Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." All looked to the left including Jack who stood on the far left.

Elizabeth suppressed her eye roll not at all surprised by his scheme.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack glanced down at his dirt covered hands. "figuratively." He frowned biting his fingernail.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will justified.

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool." Jack smiled. Will rolled his eyes placing his hands on his hips.

"If Turner was not actin' on your behalf then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." Beckett tossed Jack his compass.

"Your debt to me is still to be stratified. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." Davy Jones scowled.

Elizabeth looked between the two men horrified at the thought of losing Jack but his words of the night before rang in her mind. _Do you trust me?_ She can hear him ask. _Yes_.

"That debt was paid, with help." Jack gestured to Elizabeth.

"You escaped!" Davy Jones growled.

"Technically…"

Elizabeth eyed Beckett carefully. Now was her chance. "I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us and you can take Jack." Jack's focused snapped to Elizabeth confused.

"Done." Will said immediately.

"Undone." Jack rushed out.

"Done."

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords, you have no right…" Barbossa glared at Elizabeth.

"King."

Jack rolled his eyes now regretting his decision of making her any sort of King. He noticed her silent stare and inwardly nodded understanding what she was doing.

Jack took off his hat bowing down to her. "As you command." He grinned slyly.

Barbossa drew out his sword cutting off Jack's piece of eight than waved his hand for Jack to take Will's place. "If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well." Barbossa said with a smirk.

"First to the finish, then?"

Jack stood next to Davy Jones. "Do you fear death?"

"You have no idea." Jack mumbled curtly.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight and all of you will die or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett confidently laid out Elizabeth her options.

Elizabeth took a step closer to the smaller man. Her mouth tight and shoulders straight. "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate." Beckett replied unthreatened by the young woman.

"And you have chosen yours. We _will_ fight and you _will_ die." Elizabeth took a final glance towards Jack who had a faint proud smirk on his face.

"So be it." Beckett watched Elizabeth walk away with Will and Barbossa following beside her.

"King?" Will questioned as they went back to the longboat.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe be really does know what he's doing." Will smirked. Elizabeth looked at him with an unamused expression but decided not to comment on it.


	11. Chapter 11 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 11**

On the Black Pearl, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will and Gibbs stood in a small circle planning their attack on the Endeavor. "We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth announced.

Barbossa eyed her skeptically. "Will we now?"

Pintel and Ragetti slowly walked up from below decks dragging Tia Delma trapped in ropes.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will said.

"We have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth reasoned following the older Captain to Tia Delma who was being tied to the main mast.

"Jack is no long our responsibility." Will snidely remarked. Elizabeth glared at him but looked away before she raised anymore suspicions.

"Apologies, your Majesty. Too long me fate has not been in my own hands - no longer." Barbossa yanked Sao Feng's necklace from around Elizabeth's neck into a metal blow.

**Endeavor**

"The enemy has opted for bolivian. Ready the fleet." Beckett sipped his tea watching the Black Pearl carefully into the distance.

"To your stations!" The office beside him shouted to the sailors.

**Black Pearl**

Calypso's human bonds bursted into crabs which retreated into the sea depths. The crew ran over to the rail. Nothing happened. Their final hope was failed.

The stepped back from the rail with glum expressions. Their confidence dissipated. "Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa frowned glancing to the Endeavor ahead of them. Now it was only a matter of time.

"It's not over." Elizabeth said looking at Barbossa.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will agreed.

Gibbs shook his head. "We've an armada against us and with the Dutchman…there's no chance."

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth twitted into a smirk she learned from Jack. "Only a fool's chance."

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann and its not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa shrugged.

Elizabeth thought for a moment than met his despairing eyes. "You're right." She took a step towards him. "Than what shall we die for?" Elizabeth moved past him to the rail. "You will listen to me. Listen!"

Elizabeth stood on the rail with the rope in her hand staring down at her crew. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see _free_ men and _freedom_. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do!" Elizabeth glanced to Barbossa. "By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts. Gentlemen. Hoist the colors."

The crew stood tall. "Hoist the colors!" The Black Pearl roared.

"Hoist the colors!" Elizabeth shouted to the other pirate ships that followed her.

Pirates all around cheered brimming with overwhelming confidence as they raised their flags high in the air ready to defeat Lord Beckett and his armada.

**Flying Dutchman**

Davy Jones with his men following him marched down the stairs into his cabin. As they entered the chambers Davy Jones scowled finding Jack caught red handed with the chest in his hands.

The sea Captain chuckled. "Lookie here boys. A lost bird. A lost bird that never learned to fly."

Jack took a step back standing in the exit doorway. Without Jones and his crew noticing he grasped the rope behind him. "To my regret. But never to old to learn, eh?" Jack gave a smug look before cutting the rope free flying high onto the Dutchman sails.

Davy Jones appeared on the sail. "The chest! Hand it over!"

"I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom is forfeit long ago." Davy Jones drew out his sword. Jack did the same protecting himself from Jones' aggressive attack.

**Black Pearl**

The rain poured overhead as the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman clashed together as Calypso sucked them to the bottom of the ocean. They two crews jumped ship fighting one another.

Elizabeth glanced up feeling Jack nearby. She saw him high on the masts sail in a sword fight with Davy Jones.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Will caught her arm twirling her to face him. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't think now is the best time!" She jabbed her sword through a sea creatures chest.

"Now may be the only time!" Will yelled. Catching Elizabeth's arm as she twirled around him to fight off Jones' crew. "I love you." Elizabeth stared at him with hurt guilty eyes. Will took a step closer to her. "I've made my choice. What's yours?"

This was the moment she was waiting for. To finally become Mrs. William Turner. To have Will as her husband. They traveled across the Caribbean in search for Will because she could not bear the idea of not being by his side.

That was then.

Elizabeth stared into his dark adorning eyes and hated herself knowing that she could be without him. She'd live.

Elizabeth felt her heart tare itself in half thinking how in a matter of seconds Will's loving, passionate eyes will turn anguished with confusion.

"No." Will stared at her dumbfounded hoping that he misheard her.

They turned away from each other fighting off the enemy crew. Will turned back to her. He saw the same hurt eyes that she held a moment ago.

Will did not mishear her at all.

"Why?" He crooked his question unable to find his full voice.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm already married."


	12. Chapter 12 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth winced as his grip tightened possessively. "To who?"

"Jack." Elizabeth's voice was hardly heard.

Will's eyes narrowed. "Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth nodded. "You cheated on me?" Elizabeth looked away from his hurt eyes. _She did not deny his accusation._ Will's worst fear came to life.

"You said you never loved him. That it was something you had to do." Will recalled their brief, distant conversation when they traveled to Davy Jones' locker to rescue Jack.

"I never said such a thing." Elizabeth stayed clam through Will's strong efforts to catch her in a tangle of misguided lies.

"I love you. How can you love that - that pirate?" Will shouted.

"Will." Elizabeth remained calm. "It wasn't like I plann…"

Will interrupted her. "Wasn't like what? You married Jack Sparrow!"

Through the roars of the fighting and the ringing of clashing swords. The battle seemed to pause all eyes from both ships stared at Elizabeth and Will standing on the Black Pearls main deck.

Jack stepped back from the fight with Davy Jones hearing his name shouted with much rage. He saw Will yelling at, "Elizabeth." Jack kicked Davy Jones in the sternum than reached for the hanging rope. With the chest in hand he swung himself to the Black Pearl.

Jack landed behind Will catching Elizabeth's stunned eyes. Will turned following her stare. The younger man drew out his sword. The sharp blade threatening to cut the skin of Jack's neck as he was pinned against the rail.

"Will!" Elizabeth moved in between them shoving her former fiancé off of her present husband.

Will pushed Elizabeth to the side. "You traitorous bastard!" Will gripped Jack's tattered collar of his rain soaked shirt. The pirate Captain didn't flinch as Will screamed in his face. "You took everything! Ever since you came into our lives! You took my freedom, my fiancé, everything!"

Jack stared at him almost bored. "I did all that, mate?" He removed Will's stiff fingers from his collar. "The freedom part is debatable but, me taking your fiancée? Well, I can't do that all by me onsey. If you have anyone to blame for this, blame yourself. You pushed her away and I was there to catch her."

Will would have none of this foolish talk. It was not his fault Elizabeth married this… menace. Will placed the sword blade against Jack's throat.

"Will!" Elizabeth pushed him away from Jack again. "I agreed to it! I agreed to marry Jack."

"What makes you think he loves you? When he's incapable of such an emotion!" Will shouted.

The crews including Barbossa and Davy Jones mumbled in agreement. Jack glanced at his crew giving them a sour look.

"He'll hurt you." Will continued. "Don't you see? You're just one of his whores!" Jack's fist pounded into Will's nose.

Will stumbled, hitting his back against the mast holding his broken nose.

Jack took a step closer to the man keeping Elizabeth behind him. "What makes you think that I'm incapable of feeling an emotion that me has never felt before in me life?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I love him, Will."

The crew gasped. They stared at Will waiting in anticipation.

Jack smiled reaching behind himself for her hand. He pulled her against his chest moving his free hand to brush the loose wet strands of hair from her face. "And I love you, my Lizzie."

"So that's it?" Will regained his poise. He felt his stomach turn disgusted watching Elizabeth and Jack share a moment that was supposed to be with him.

"I still want you in my li-"

Will held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it."

The crews watched the unfolded secrets and lies play out. After a moment the pirate crews looked at each other. Suddenly, the fight began again. Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. He took Elizabeth's hand as he turned to meet his enemies eyes.

"You can do nothing without the key! Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones laughed in the Captain's face.

"I already have the key."

Davy Jones rolled his eyes taking the key out from buried in his beard. "No, you don't."

Jack frowned. "Oh, that key." Elizabeth wiped out her sword cutting the tentacle from Jones's beard that held the key. Jack reached out his hand catching the key.

"Ah!" Davy Jones catches Elizabeth's sword and breaks it in half. Jack pushed his lover to safety, away from Jones taking her broken sword.

Distracted by Elizabeth, Jack did not see Davy Jones grip his claws on Jack's shoulder picking him up to throw him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried watching Jack helplessly fly in the air.

Will swung himself to the Flying Dutchman after spotting the chest from the Black Pearl.

"Thank you, Jack." Will whispered to himself as he opened the chest. He was then abruptly pushed away. Will met the angry eyes of his father Bootstrap Bill. "It's me! It's Will, your son!"

Bootstrap Bill doesn't recall such a person and continues his fight.

Elizabeth sees Jack standing of his feet on the Dutchman. Davy Jones approached him. She squinted straining her sight to watch Jack draw out a broken sword. Her broken sword.

"Go!" Elizabeth turned to see Gibbs standing behind her holding a rope and a sword. She smiled faintly taking the sword and stood on the rail to swing herself to the Flying Dutchman.

Davy Jones felt someone else behind him and Jack. Jones punched Jack knocking him to the ground to greet Elizabeth's frightened eyes. He pushed her to the ground and smiled as she crawled away from him.

Once her back hit the wooden rail she had nowhere else to go much to Davy Jones's satisfaction.

"You will see no mercy from me!"

Elizabeth stood ignoring her shaky legs. "That's why I brought this." She drew out her sword.

Davy Jones charged the Pirate King. Jack maneuvered himself stabbing Davy Jones's empty chest.

The sea Captain laughed. "Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He kicked Jack down next to Elizabeth. Davy Jones looked between the two, Jack had a protective arm across Elizabeth's form. "Ah, love. A dreadful none. Sparrow who knew you are capable of such an emotion."

"Anything's possible, mate." Jack stood.

"Love, it's so easily severed. Tell me, Jack Sparrow, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack pulled out the sea Captain's beating heart. Davy Jones eyed his heart feeling the anxiety rush through him. "Heady ironic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack stared at the heart in his hand.

"You're a cruel man Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack ignored Will sneaking up behind Davy Jones.

"Is it now?" Davy Jones sensed someone behind him. He twirled around stabbing Will in the heart. Will dropped his sword falling down against the raid staring at the open wound in his chest.

"Will!" Elizabeth rushed to his side pressing her palms to contain the rapid bleeding. "Will! Look at me!" With her free hand she cupped his chin to look at her. "Stay with me!" Elizabeth felt the tears forming in her eyes. She tried with all of her might to push them back.

She had to stay strong.

"William! My son!" Bootstrap Bill appeared standing behind Jack watching his son hastily die in the arms of his ex-lover.

As the older man made a move to rush to his dying son, Davy Jones stepped into his path. "You will not forestall my judgment!" Bootstrap Bill glared at his Captain.

There was a sudden pang in Davy Jones's empty chest. He turned to see Jack kneeling by Will's side, helping the dying man hold the broken sword which stabbed into Jones's heart. The sea Captain stared at them in disbelief as the empty space began to rip through his insides.

Davy Jones stepped backwards until he fell overboard of the Flying Dutchman.


	13. Chapter 13 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 13**

The fighting seemed to simmer down when the crew's saw Davy Jones's dead form falling into the cyclone seas. Their eyes went to Jack, Elizabeth and a dying Will.

The eyes went unnoticed by Elizabeth as she tried with all of her might to contain his wound. Will's eyes met hers than soon fluttered closed. "No…" Elizabeth's voice was desperate. "No! No! No! Will wake up!" Her hand went to his cheek shaking him awake.

"Part of the crew," Bootstrap Bill began staring at his dead son. "part of the ship." The Flying Dutchman crew dropped their weapons and dragged their feet towards the three sitting against the rail. "Part of the crew, part of the ship…" They repeated.

Jack took Elizabeth's arm pulling her away from Will. She turned into his chest cover her face as the crew surrounded Will's body.

Jack hugged her tightly eyeing a rope dangling in front of them. He moved them to the rail jumping off the ship, swinging to the Black Pearl.

Jack landed on his feet supporting Elizabeth distraught form against him. Gibbs approached the couple with a deep frown. "Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard and I think it's time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions…"

"Never actually been one for tradition. Luff the sails and lay on iron." Jack commanded to Gibbs. The older first mate eyed the Captain with unsure eyes.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa whispered into Jack's ear.

Jack glanced to him. "Belay that, 'belay that." He smirked.

"But Captain…" Gibbs began.

"Belay!"

"The armada…"

"Belay!" Jack moved himself and Elizabeth to the steps guiding her to sit. She had none of it and attached herself to Jack. Jack smoothed back her damp hair and sat with her, his arms still wrapped around her.

"But we…" Gibbs stood in front of the couple.

Jack looked up at his friend and first mate. "Kindly, shut it!" Gibbs sighed with a nod and turned away from the couple to the relay the order to the crew.

Jack used his index finger to tilt Elizabeth's chin upwards to look at him. She stopped crying but the evidence of her heartache was evident on her cheeks. Jack brushed the dry tears off of her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Elizabeth placed her hands on the back of his removing them from her face. "I'm fine Jack."

He didn't look convinced. "Really?"

She stared at him. His eyes so full with love as he gazed at her. It was overwhelming. Like a bolt of lightening the events of the day finally hit her. Tears formed in her eyes remembering Will's pained eyes staring at her when she revealed her most cherished secret. Than Will in her arms dying.

Jack wrapped his arm around her neck hugging her into his chest. Elizabeth took a fist full of his loose tattered shirt into her hands as she broke down into his chest.

"Shh, I'm here my Lizzie… shh, it's okay… I'm here." Jack whispered against her hair. He pressed his lips against her forehead than embedded his nose into her flowing hair.

From under the now calm sea the Flying Dutchman appeared. Elizabeth lifted her head from by chest, her eyes widen when she saw Will standing proudly at the helm. Jack squinted noticing the scar across where his heart used to be. Will Turner was now the Flying Dutchman Captain.

"Will…" She said breathlessly.

"Captain!" Gibbs took us out of our trance. "The Endeavor." He reminded.

"Aye." Jack stood taking a hold of Elizabeth's hand. "Come on, love."

"Jack." Her voice stopped him in his tracks. Jack turned to her. "I - I'm sorry."

Jack gave her an odd look, he then cupped her cheeks with her hands. "You hav' nothin' to be sorry for, me Lizzie." He smoothing his fingers down her cheeks. "Come, come let's finish this battle… together."

Elizabeth smiled at him faintly and took his hand. "Aye."

**Flying Dutchman**

Will frowned as he watched his ex-fiancée and Jack share an intimate moment on the main deck of the Black Pearl. He shifted uncomfortably, his grip tightening on the wheel than eyed his newly human crew. "Ready the guns!" Will commanded.

The crew ran to their stations.

**Black Pearl**

"Full canvas!" Jack ordered moving up the stairs to the helm with Elizabeth trailing behind.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed and relayed the command to the fast moving crew.

Elizabeth turned her head to the Dutchman watching Will steer the ship side by side with the Black Pearl.

The two ships trapped the Endeavor by the sides. Elizabeth saw Cutler Beckett standing on the helm with a tea cup in his hand. His face lost its confidence as the Endeavor was surrounded. She let out her breath as Jack gave his final command.

"Fire!"

"Fire!" Will shouted to his crew.

The Endeavor blasted into pieces, its sailors jump overboard into the seas. The ship hastily sank into the sea depths.

The crews cheered defeating their enemy. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the burning ship not noticing Jack and Barbossa stepping down the steps to the main deck.

She won. Her first task at Pirate King and it was accomplished. Elizabeth smiled her to herself feeling a sense of closure as the Endeavor went down into the ocean. She had got her vengeance and saved the Pirates from their grim fate.

**Flying Dutchman**

Will watched Elizabeth on the Black Pearl. She did not join the crew in their triumphant cheers. No, Elizabeth looked lost in her thoughts. He wondered what she was thinking about. Him? Her relationship with Jack? Did she regret that elapse of judgment?

"Will." Will jumped slightly startled by his father's voice. He turned. "This ship has a purpose again and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore."

Will scoffed. "Haven't you heard? She's with Jack now."

Bootstrap Bill tilted his head to the side observing Will for a moment. "You can't blame her William."

"She loves him." Those words sound foreign in his ears.

"You can't control who you love."

Will was silent for a long moment before glancing up to his father. "Depends on the day?" Will didn't wait for his fathers response instead he turned his head and watched Elizabeth from afar.

**Black Pearl**

So lost in her own thoughts she failed to notice Gibbs's hand gently on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned surprised. "Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs shifted. "The oars are inside." He smiled lightly.

"What?"

"Captain Turner requested he meet with you on the island." Elizabeth stared at him confused.

"Go." Jack's voice startled her a little.

"Jack,"

"The next time ye see 'ol William is ten years. Go. We'll be here when you return." Jack guided her down the stairs and to the ladder which led to the longboat. Elizabeth smiled wearily as she turned to step onto the ladder. Jack placed a hand on her wrist halting her actions.

"What?" She stared up at him. Jack bent down capturing her mouth. She smiled against his lips breaking their kiss and continued down into the longboat.

Gibbs chuckled stepping beside Jack. "Strange."

Jack didn't shift his eyes from Elizabeth as she began to row to the abandoned island. "Tell me about it."


	14. Chapter 14 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 14**

On the island, Elizabeth and Will sat silently on the rocks across from one another. Elizabeth avoided his watchful stare as she fidgeted with her fingers. She looked to the calm sea letting the quiet waves ease her racing mind.

Will followed her eyes and noticed the giant sun nearing the horizon. "It's nearly sunset." His voice pulled Elizabeth from the tranquility of the sea.

"I married Jack." She blurted suddenly.

Will tensed as the sound of his name. "Yes, you said. Why?"

Elizabeth shrugged looking back down at her anxious hands. "I - I - well-" She took a breath relaxing her nervous nerves. "-his compass…"

Will stared at her bewildered. "You married him because of his compass?" He said carefully wrapping his own mind around this ridiculous idea.

"In a way… yes."

"Elizabeth, that's mad!" Will jumped off the rocks and paced uneasy in the sand. He turned back to her. "I planned a life with you. I saw us in a cottage somewhere, me teaching our children to sword fight while you worked in the garden. I wanted us to grow old together… It is now obvious that I was the only one thinking about this."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "Will, I wanted that too, I wanted to tell our children the stories of our adventures at bedtime and tell them how brave their father is…"

"You didn't want it enough." Will turned his back towards her. His hands on his hips. After a moment of silence between the two Will faced her. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Will…"

His eyes closed. "Please, just answer the question. I can bear it."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Freedom. Jack gives me… I don't want Port Royal. I want the sea. Nothing to tie me down."

"Tie you down?" Will repeated. His brows furrowed in realization as he said the words to himself. "I would tie you down." His eyes met hers. "You don't think Jack will tie you down? You don't want children?"

"I do, but -"

"He doesn't want the same things as us. He's a Pirate!" Will tried to make her understand that Jack in the end, will hurt her because he is a pirate.

"I - I can't do this…" Elizabeth jumped off the rock quickly moving to the longboat.

"Elizabeth." Will ran after her, catching her arm. "Wait." She turned to him. "I'm sorry. I don't understand how you can… love, such a man. I should have seen it coming. I've been so blind…" Will's voice died away as he became lost in his own mind. He soon shook out of his thoughts and gazed back as her. "You may have given your heart to another, but mine…" Will let go of her arm bending down to retrieve the chest that contained his beating heart. "…has always belonged to you."

Will handed her the chest. She whipped her wet forming eyes pushing back her tears. "Will you keep it safe?" He asked simply.

"Ye - yes."

Will took a step towards her pressing his lips against her forehead. He moved his mouth to her ear. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He kissed her cheek before leaving Elizabeth on the abandoned island with his heart with her.

The ladder from the Black Pearl fell into the longboat. Elizabeth stood gripping her hands around the tattered ropes and climbed up, over the rail on the starboard side.

"Welcome aboard, Mrs. Sparrow." Barbossa greeted with a friendly smile.

Elizabeth smirked ignoring the sudden heat on her cheeks knowing she was blushing. "Where's Jack?"

"In the cabin, he be expectin' ye." Barbossa gestured to the cabin.

She knocked quietly on the door and waiting outside for a moment. When hearing a low distracted mumbled she entered.

Elizabeth opened the door to only see Jack in his chair with his feet up on top of the tabletop, his arms crossed over his chest and his hat covering his eyes. Elizabeth silently closed the door and creeped around him. He didn't seem to notice or care that he was no longer alone in his cabin.

Elizabeth stood behind him and placed her gentle hands on his shoulders and began to knead them soothingly. "Mmm…" She smiled as he moaned in satisfaction.

Feeling confident, Elizabeth bent down moving a dreadlock and trinkets away from his right ear. She kissed the lobe. The corners of Jack's mouth twitched to a smile but soon fell back into a frown. Elizabeth didn't stop there, she moved her hands down the opening of his shirt, loving how his heated skin felt against the palms of her hands.

"Lizzie…" Jack whispered. Elizabeth grinning pressing heated open kisses against his neck.

"Yes, Jack?" She bit his skin softly receiving a low groan from her husband. Jack abruptly stood throwing his hat on the table and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist taking her mouth aggressively. He was poorly driven by his desiring need for her as he guided her to the bed without breaking contact

"Land ho!" Jack and Elizabeth broke their kiss and stared at the cabin door.

"Bugger." They both said sitting up from the bed.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand walking with her out of the cabin and onto the main deck. "We're nearing land Captain." Gibbs assured before moving back up the stairs to the helm.

"Welcome back to Tortuga, love." He kissed her hair. Elizabeth smiled resting her head on his shoulder watching the Black Pearl sail to the infamous port.


	15. Chapter 15 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 15**

**Tortuga**

Jack held Elizabeth's hand that curled under his arm as they walked the long dock gladly leaving this godforsaken port. Elizabeth was comforted by the knowledge that she will soon be sailing off into the horizon far away from the dreadful port. With Jack.

Jack was determined to give Elizabeth the full experience of Tortuga. Though it was not her first time being here, she was usually visiting the port on business never getting the full feel of the infamous place. Jack wanted to treat her to shopping, he heard in many places that women love to shop. He also wanted to buy her a King's meal from his favorite Tavern.

Unfortunately, his special day with Elizabeth didn't quite turn out as he planned. Giselle and Scarlett, two whores from Jack's recent past followed the couple incessantly throughout the day, admiring over Jack much to Elizabeth's distaste.

Of course, Jack was keen on this, he was getting the attention after all.

Jack turned back to the two women behind himself with a glint of proudness in his eyes as he spoke about the Black Pearl. "Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion been known to frighten young women," Elizabeth snorted a chuckle. "but I guarantee you will not be disappointed." Jack ignored the sarcastic noise coming from his wife.

Giselle stopped in her tracks, frowning at the small dinghy tied to the wooden dock. "Is that it?"

"The Black Pearl?" Scarlett's brows rose in disbelief.

Elizabeth eyed the other ships at the dock and frowned.

"It's not very big." Giselle said.

Jack glanced at the dinghy and back at the wenches. "That, love, is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent and fierce and huge-ish and… gone." Jack stared down the dinghy in place where the Black Pearl once was. "Why is it gone?" He looked to Elizabeth. She shrugged speechless.

"Is that it there?" Jack followed Giselle's finger pointing to a ship with black sails sailing away towards the red orange horizon.

"Yes, there it is. Why is it there?" He glanced back to the women. "It's much larger up close." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack…" Scarlet whined his name. "You promised to give us a ride." Jack furrowed his brows trying to remember any such promise.

Elizabeth was officially fed up with these _women_. She placed a hand on Jack's wrist getting his attention.

Scarlet sat back on her heels her hands on her hips. "You can't hav' the first ride." She scoffed at Elizabeth.

"I was to get the first ride!" Giselle argued. The two wenches began to shove one another back and forth.

"Enough!" Elizabeth scowled taking the rum bottle from Jacks hand and turned to Gibbs sleeping on the dock, curled up with his teddy bear.

She ruthlessly poured the spiced drink over Gibbs's face.

Gibbs sat up sleepily, whipping the sleep from his eyes. "Mister Gibbs. Any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack said exasperated.

"The ship?" Gibbs looked at the dinghy docked in the Black Pearls pervious spot. Realization hit the older man. "Jack! The ship is gone!" Gibbs stood with a start.

"Really?" Elizabeth said sarcastically, sending Gibbs a sideways glance.

Jack released a frustrated breath and turned to the arguing women. "Ladies, will you please shut it! Listen to me." Jack looked to Giselle. "Yes, I lied to you." To Scarlett. "No, I don't love you. I love her." Jack pointed to Elizabeth than shifted his glance to Giselle. "Of course it makes you look fat." Elizabeth smirked at Giselle's scowling expression. "I've never been to Brussels." To Giselle. "It is pronounced eg-re-gious." To Scarlett. "And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone, savvy?"

Giselle and Scarlett share a mutual glance and slapped Jack. Jack turned to Gibbs and slapped him.

Gibbs jumps back with a hurt expression which quickly changes into a simple shrug.

"Take what you can." Gibbs smiled.

"Give nothing back." Jack smirked reaching for Elizabeth's hand. Gibbs turned to the women wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?" Gibbs questioned as he walked off the dock with the women leaving Jack and Elizabeth behind.

Jack gestured to the bobbing dinghy. "After you, Mrs. Sparrow."

Elizabeth smiled taking his hand stepping into the boat. "Thank you, Mister Sparrow."

**Black Pearl**

Barbossa stood near the wheel playing with Jack the monkey on his shoulder. "Ooh, that's a good boy, you're Daddy's boy, yes you are." Barbossa grinned wildly as he fed the monkey a peanut.

"Sir," Pintel, Ragetti and the rest of the crew stood on the main deck with hard faces. "Some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack behind…" Pintel said carefully.

"…again." Ragetti whispered into Pintel's ear.

"…again."

"Is that so?" Barbossa frowned shifting his eyes around the crew.

"Aye, so we have a longboat ready for you…"

"So what ye's sayin' is that you are performing a mutiny against me and I should just go into the longboat quietly?"

"Aye."

"No." Barbossa crossed his arms. "I have something for you to feast you eyes upon, mateys. And let me tell you, there are more ways to live forever. Gents, I give you the Fountain to Youth!" Barbossa held up high the charts.

The crew membered eyed one another before walking up onto the helm and tied Barbossa's wrist together. Marty took the charts from the Captain's hands.

"Have a pleasant trip." Ragetti said politely. As Barbossa was led to the plank.

Pintel and Ragetti unrolled the charts to see the center piece was missing. They looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, Captain Jack."

**Dinghy**

Elizabeth sat in between Jack's legs resting her back against his chest. Jack reached up pulling the rope, casting his own pirate flag, a bandanna'd skull and a flying sparrow. He then reached behind himself taking out the missing center piece of the chart and gave it to Elizabeth. She unrolled the chart positioning it on her knees.

Elizabeth glanced up to see a ship with black sails traveling closer to them. "Jack," She nudged his knee.

Jack followed Elizabeth's sight. A small smile played on his lips as he continued the task at hand. He turned the chart circles humming the song Elizabeth once taught him. "…a pirates life for me." He pressed his mouth against Elizabeth's head studying the chart. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."

Elizabeth rested her head against his collarbone her eyes set on the Black Pearl sailing towards them. "We're devils and black sheep…"

Jack smiled into her hair. "…and really bad eggs…" He uncorked the bottle of rum he found under one of the benches of the boat and took a large swig before handing it to Elizabeth.

They drank the rum and watched the Black Pearl approach them in distance. They smiled. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."


	16. Chapter 16 Never Under Any Circumstances

**Chapter 16**

**Epilogue - Five Years Later**

Jack laid in his cabin's bed, holding his wife. Her back nestled against his chest. He propped his head with his hand keeping his nose buried in her long locks. Jack loved to watch her sleep and the scent of her hair.

It's been five years since Jack fell hopelessly in love with the women spooned against him. He soon married her. To make his pirate life much more better, a couple of months after they retrieved the Black Pearl from Barbossa who was mutinied upon, most importantly they welcomed their son, Jacob.

At the time, before Jacob was born, Jack can vividly remember how petrified he was of becoming a father.

He once vowed, long ago, that he would never become a father. He had become accustomed to the idea that it was not in the cards for him. Jack was a strong believer that he would be a horrible father, not fit to be considered a child's role model. He also vowed, never under any circumstances fall in love.

He did.

Elizabeth Swann, former Governors daughter, Miss-High-Class-Society turned pirate and later Pirate King. She was the only women to ever capture his heart. Jack was immediately drawn to her fearsome independence, her passion and her unpredictable emotions that always took him by storm. Captain Jack Sparrow loved every piece of her.

So lost in his thoughts, Jack failed to notice Elizabeth staring up at him. A tiny smile formed across her pouting lips. "Jack?" Elizabeth's intoxicating voice took him out from his active mind.

"Aye, love?"

"What time is it?"

Jack glanced out the small porthole window. "Sunrise." He tangled his hand lightly into her hair. Fiddling with the long strands. Jack smirked as Elizabeth mumbled a tired 'oh' and lazily placed her arm across his naked chest and her head on his shoulder. "Lizzie, love?"

"Hmm…" She muttered, her eyes fluttered closed. Jack knew she was close to falling asleep again. He grazed the tips of his fingers down her shirt clothed back than moved his hand to cup her cheek, gently brushing the pad of his thumb against her soft cheek.

"I love ye." Jack kissed her forehead. Elizabeth titled her chin up giving full access to her mouth. Jack took it wholeheartedly. He deepened their kiss and wrapped his arms around her rolling her onto her back. His lips trailed down her neck. Jack's hands worked to lift the hem of her shirt higher revealing her stomach.

The cabin door abruptly opened. Small feet pitter-pattered into the cabin. Elizabeth and Jack broke apart reluctantly and silently readied themselves for their little cannonball spitfire.

Jacob jumped onto his parents bed crawling up in between them, laying on his back with his hands casually behind his head. "Good morning, my love." Elizabeth brushed her fingers through her sons long dark hair.

"Mum," Jacob gave Elizabeth a sideways glance. "Please, I'm going to be five soon. I wish to be called Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth smiled and kissed her son's cheek much to his disapproval. "Mum!" He wiggled from her cheeky kisses and rolled on top of Jack, protecting himself from his adorning mother.

Jack watched his wife and son with loving eyes. "Captain Sparrow you say?"

"Aye!" Jacob grinned and stood shakily on the bed between his mother and father. "I'm," He pointed to himself. "Captain of the most fearsome ship in the world, the Black Pearl and the King of the Pirates!" Jacob stated proudly.

"Then who am I?" Jack questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"You Da, are me first mate!"

"And Mum?"

"Mummy, is - err… Mummy is me Mum." Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Just your Mum?" Elizabeth pretended to be offended by such a title.

"Aye."

"So ye be Captain when you're five, is it then?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Jacob stood confident with an expression that Elizabeth recognized frequently in Jack when he walks the deck of his vessel. Like father, like son. Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"How old are you again?" Jack tapped his chin.

"Four and a half." Jacob frowned after a moment and moved to straddle Elizabeth's knees. "I am four and a half, right Mum?" Jacob whispered.

"Yes, you are, my darling." Elizabeth confirmed pushing back her sons loose strands of his dark hair behind his ear. A wide grin appeared on her child's lips as he stood moving back over Jack's legs.

"Aye, four and a half." Jacob held up four fingers than struggled to create the half.

"Well, that means, until you're five," Jack gave Jacob a knowing look. "You will stay me first mate. Do we have an accord?" Jack held out his hand.

"Aye, we have an accord." Jacob shook Jack's much larger hand. He squealed when Jack pulled him down into his arms tickling his tummy. "Stop!" Jacob laughed squirming out of Jack's arms.

Elizabeth watched her men lovingly joining their tickle fight. "Stop! Stop!" Jacob giggled crawling out of his parents grasps, retreating out of the cabin.

"Mister Gibbs." Elizabeth smiled hearing Jacob's tiny voice address Gibbs out on the main deck.

"Aye, first mate Sparrow." Gibbs played along.

"Captain ordered me to take the helm." Jack wrapped both of his arms around Elizabeth, hugging her close. Her head rested on his collarbone. They stayed silent listening to their son.

"Aye, did he now?"

"Aye, aye. I will take the helm and you pick me up so I can reach." Elizabeth could feel Jack's grin against her head as they listened to Jacob. "Do we have an accord?" Elizabeth covered her mouth suppressing her giggle.

"Aye, first mate Sparrow. We have an accord." Gibbs smiled watching the young Sparrow who he can only describe as Jack's spitting image run up to the wheel.

Gibbs followed.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack tired to imitate his father. "I'm ready." The young boy held his arms up above his head indicating for Gibbs to pick him up.

In the cabin, Jack held Elizabeth in a comfortable silence listening with a smile at their son's antics. Jack slid his hand from her arms to the small bulge of her growing belly. His lips pressed against her hair.

Jack opened his eyes with a thought. "I wonder if Jacob will make little Jacqueline his first mate."

Elizabeth placed her hand over Jack's resting on her belly. "I think so." Elizabeth thought for a moment. Her brows furrowed. "Jack, we are not naming our child Jacqueline. We don't even know the sex."

Jack waved his hand. "Trifles." He frowned. "Why not Jacqueline?"

"Thoroughly unoriginal."

"It's a family name."

"You're the only one with the name."

"All the more reason to make it a family name, dearie." Jack gave her a gold toothed smile.

"You're insufferable." She tilted her chin up, getting a better view of her husband. "But, I love you, bloody pirate."

"Thank goodness for that." Jack leaned down capturing her lips. He let his mouth linger on hers for a long moment. "I love ye." Jack whispered against her mouth.

And so, Captain Jack Sparrow sat in his cabin bed. His back rested against the headboard watching his radiant, passionate, vibrant, terrifying, sometimes intolerable wife.

Playing with her hair, Jack rubbed her swelling belly throughout the early morning. Elizabeth's beautiful brown eyes focused on him with a shimmer of adoration. Jack could have died and come back to life than died again with the sight of her beauty and bewitching smile. Never under any circumstances, in his life did Jack ever picture himself with a family to call his own and dreams he had never thought were possible to have for a pirate like himself.

The End


End file.
